Blood in the Blender
Blood in the Blender is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred fourth case of the game and the forty-eighth case of Pacific Bay. It is the third case to take place in Innovation Valley, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Chief Marquez ordered the player to take Amy to check up on Ruth Campbell after she kept receiving death threats. When Amy and the player went to a fruit juice bar, they found three blenders filled with Ruth's blood, with only her head, hand, and foot kept intact. The case revealed a couple of dark secrets—including but not limited to the creation of a failed clone called Milo and a clone of the victim budging in the office. Another suspect, Sister Dolly, did not like the idea of genetic cloning as this meant humans were "playing God". Evidence, including the saw that was used to kill the victim, soon turned up Nigel Campbell, Ruth's estranged husband, as her killer. Amy presented the evidence as proof of Nigel performing the first-degree manslaughter to counter Nigel's claims of innocence. Nigel was a house husband and eventually wanted children, but he was fed up with Ruth's workaholic lifestyle not allowing him to spend time with his wife. Nigel thought Clone Ruth was more loyal than the real Ruth, so he sliced the real Ruth with a saw, and then shredded her using the blenders available in the juice bar. Judge Dante sentenced him to 30 years in prison. In the hours following Nigel's indictment, Sister Dolly had to let go her abhorrence against Milo since all he wanted was some love and not to be treated as an abomination (like Chief Marquez being terrified of him). Clone Ruth also tried to continue her original's research, but at the behest of Amy, Ruth opted to start a career at Ivywood to avert the junior officer's fears that clones could be androids, or even worse, robots programmed to kill. Summary Victim *'Ruth Campbell' (killed and stuffed into blenders) Murder Weapon *'Saw' Killer *'Nigel Campbell' Suspects C104NCampbell.png|Nigel Campbell C104Milo.png|Milo C104AmbassadorLee.png|Ambassador Lee C104CloneRuth.png|Ruth C104SisterDolly.png|Sister Dolly Killer's Profile *The killer makes smoothies. *The killer takes hormones. *The killer is a Christian. *The killer's blood type is O+. *The killer has red hair. Crime Scenes C104S1A.png|Juice Bar C104S1B.png|Bar Booth C104S2A.png|Research Lab C104S2B.png|Research Area C104S3A.png|Victim's Bedroom C104S3B.png|Bedroom Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Juice Bar. (Clues: Faded Card, Ice Chest, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Ruth Campbell) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Voucher Recipients; New Suspect: Nigel Campbell) *Inform Nigel Campbell about his wife's murder. (Prerequisite: Voucher Recipients unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Research Lab) *Investigate Research Lab. (Prerequisite: Nigel interrogated; Clue: Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Milo) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Medal) *Examine Medal. (New Suspect: Ambassador Lee) *Ask Ambassador Lee how his medal ended up in the victim's lab. (Prerequisite: Ambassador Lee decoded) *Try to figure out who Milo is. (Prerequisite: Research Lab investigated) *Examine Ice Chest. (Result: Threat) *Examine Threat. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes hormones) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer makes smoothies) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to the woman claiming to be Ruth Campbell. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Ruth makes smoothies) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Newspaper, Plastic Bottle) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Circled Words) *Analyze Circled Words (06:00:00) *Question Ambassador Lee about his threat towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Circled Words analyzed; Profile updated: Lee makes smoothies and takes hormones) *Examine Plastic Bottle. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Christian; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Research Area) *Investigate Research Area. (Prerequisite: Brown Substance analyzed; Clues: Lunch Box, Cardboard Box) *Examine Lunch Box. (Result: Torn Photograph) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Picture) *Ask Milo about the defaced picture of the victim. (Prerequisite: Picture restored; Profile updated: Milo makes smoothies, takes hormones and is a Christian) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Holy Bible) *Examine Holy Bible. (Result: Biblical Threat) *Analyze Biblical Threat. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Sister Dolly) *Talk to Sister Dolly about her threatening the victim. (Prerequisite: Biblical Threat analyzed; Profile updated: Dolly is a Christian) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bedroom Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Gym Bag, Torn Pieces) *Examine Gym Bag. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Message) *Ask the clone about stealing the victim's life. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled; Profile updated: Ruth takes hormones and is a Christian) *Ask Nigel Campbell about his relationship with the clone. (Prerequisite: Ruth interrogated; Profile updated: Nigel makes smoothies, takes hormones and is a Christian) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Torn Paper) *Analyze Torn Paper. (09:00:00) *Talk to Sister Dolly about the victim's offer. (Prerequisite: Torn Paper analyzed; Profile updated: Dolly takes hormones) *Investigate Bar Booth. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Faded Paper, Handsaw) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Strange Drawings) *Analyze Strange Drawings. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Examine Handsaw. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Saw; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Into The Future: Part 3. (No stars) Into The Future: Part 3 *Talk to Ruth about her research. (Available after unlocking Into The Future) *Investigate Research Lab. (Prerequisite: Ruth interrogated; Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Research Contents) *Analyze Research Contents. (09:00:00) *Talk to Ruth about her research. (Prerequisite: Research Contents analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Juice Bar. (Available after unlocking Into The Future; Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Adoption Application) *Analyze Adoption Application. (06:00:00) *Talk to Sister Dolly about adopting Milo. (Prerequisite: Adoption Application analyzed) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Dolly interrogated; Clue: Torn Book) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Milo's Scrapbook) *Show Milo's scrapbook to Sister Dolly. (Prerequisite: Milo's Scrapbook unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Introduce Sister Dolly to Milo. (Prerequisite: Dolly interrogated; Reward: DNA Necklace) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *This is one of the cases in which the killer commits domestic homicide for personal gain. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Innovation Valley